The invention relates to hair treatment applicators, and in particular to the application head for hair treatment applicators. Such hair treatments include coloring dyes, bleaches, conditioners and like fluids.
Applicator combs for the continuous application of a fluid to the hair or scalp of humans and animals are known. Such devices comprise a reservoir for the fluid to be dispensed and a comb head and fluid communication with the reservoir. The comb head has a passage through which the fluid can pass, and a plurality of apertures in the area of the comb teeth. During the combing fluid is force from the reservoir through the passage and apertures and into the hair. The comb distributes the fluid through the hair strands.
The problem with known devices is that they give poor distribution of the fluid through the hair. The comb must be passed through the same patch of hair several times in order to ensure even distribution as the hair strand only contacts one surface of the comb at a time.
It is an object of the present invention to provides a hair treatment applicator and applicator head which overcomes or ameliorates the above disadvantage, or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a hair treatment applicator head including:
a first elongate body member having a handle portion at a first end and a first treatment surface proximate a second end, the treatment surface bearing a fluid absorbent material, and
a second elongate body member having a flange for engagement with a treatment fluid supply at a first end and a second treatment surface proximate a second end, and a fluid path extending through the body from proximate the flange to a plurality of apertures on the second treatment surface,
the first and second elements hingeably engaged to allow the first and second treatment surfaces to he brought into proximity each other.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a hair treatment applicator including:
an elongate housing,
a tubular element removably located within the housing and serving as a reservoir for hair treatment fluid,
a pumping member located at the first end of the housing and in communication with a first end of the tubular element, and
a hair dye applicator head located at a second end of the housing and in communication a second end of the tubular element, the applicator head including:
a first elongate body member having a handle portion at a first end and a first treatment surface proximate a second end, the treatment surface bearing a fluid absorbent material,
a second elongate body member having a flange for engagement with the elongate housing at a first end and a second treatment surface proximate a second end, and a fluid path in fluid communication with the second end of the tubular element and extending through the body to a plurality of apertures on the second treatment surface,
the first and second elements hingeably engaged to allow the first and second treatment surfaces to be brought into proximity each other.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a hair treatment applicator including:
a deformable container closed at a first end and having a neck portion at a second end, the neck portion having an aperture therein providing a fluid path to the interior of the container, and
a hair dye applicator head including:
a first elongate body member having a handle portion at a first end and a first treatment surface proximate a second end, the treatment surface bearing a fluid absorbent material,
a second elongate body member having a flange for engagement with the neck portion at a first end, a second treatment surface proximate a second end, and a passage extending through the body from the flange to a plurality of apertures on the second treatment surface, the first and second elements hingeably engaged to allow the first and second treatment surfaces to be brought into proximity each other.
Preferably, the fluid absorbent material is removably attached to the first treatment surface.
Preferably, the fist treatment surface is removably engaged to the second end of the first elongate body member, and the fluid absorbent material is removably attached to the first treatment surface.
Preferably, the second elongate body has a plurality of teeth adjacent the second treatment surface.
Preferably, the tubular element of the treatment applicator has a worm drive longitudinally therethrough an a plunger disposed on the worm drive, the pumping element being a motor adapted to turn the worm drive and cause the plunger to eject treatment fluid from the second end of the tubular element.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.